I'll Take You Away To Paradise
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: For BroadwayObsessedGirl54's contest! Episode 45. Kish begs Ichigo once more for her love. What happens when his prayers are answered and she says: "Yes..." R


Contest Entry: "I'll Take You Away To Paradise."

* * *

Me: So, hi! This is my entry piece for BroadwayObsessedGirl54's contest!

Lettuce: She has been working very hard on this for 3 months so please respect her efforts. Kitterfly also does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power. The original creators do!

Me: Thanks, Lettuce! Story! *poof*

* * *

Momomiya Ichigo was on her way to meet the supposed 'love of her life', Aoyama Masaya. As she hummed one of her favourite songs, she never noticed a pair of sun-golden eyes, watching her every move, on top of an old building. A building that meant something, to both of them.

"Hey, Kitty!" Ichigo stopped in her tracks, looking around, to reveal whose voice it belonged to. She finally noticed.

"This is where we first met, isn't it?" The figure swooped down from the building and took Ichigo's face in his hand.

Kisshu…

"You've gained a little weight, huh?" Ichigo pushed him away roughly as he flew back.

"Don't!" she shouted.

"You're always so aggressive." Kisshu commented, his arms in a questioning manor.

"What did you come here for?!" she snapped. Kisshu's smirk turned into a serious face, Ichigo backed away.

"W-what?" Kisshu pointed at her.

"I came to pick you up." his eyes started to glow white. Ichigo ran for it, into a dead end, afraid of what was going on. She turned to face a scary looking Kisshu again.

"Too bad. Let's go, Ichigo." Ichigo stepped back, into the wall, scared out of her mind.

"No!" Kisshu became more assertive.

"Come on already! Even if you say no, I'm taking you. I've already decided." Ichigo stared at him.

"I came all the way to pick you up, so come with me."

"NO! I have an important date! I don't have time for this!" His eyes stopped glowing. He walked towards her.

"I won't forgive you for disobeying me. I _will_ take you with me. Come with me, Ichigo. Let's go…Come on." he tried to grab her, but Ichigo dodged her way around him, trying to escape, but Kisshu was too quick for her and grabbed her wrist.

"No!" she struggled, but he was too strong.

"Why won't you do as I say?"

"Just why should I obey you?" she turned to face him, angrily. His face softened.

"'W-why?' Ichigo…" he smiled at her. Ichigo blinked, and re-opened her eyes with a shocked expression.

"I went through the trouble of coming to pick you up. Now come with me. Just the two of us. To a world with nobody else…and without fighting. I'll take you away to paradise."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about, Kisshu?"

"Kitten…if you come with me, there will be no more fighting…and I will love you until my heart stops beating, when I can't give out any more emotions." He leaned in and kissed Ichigo's cheek very lightly, which she allowed. Of course, Ichigo was too shocked by his words to notice anything. It was true, that in the months she had known Kisshu, Ichigo had grown a little bit attached to the green-haired alien teenager. But she wouldn't let him know that. She had to lie.

"B-but, Kisshu…I love Aoyama-kun…"

"And I love you more, Ichigo. Please come with me. Or I could tell Pai to kill your friends, but I really don't want to do that."

'Yes, that was convincing!' Ichigo thought.

"I have my own family back on my planet. I was supposed to have saved the planet already, but I haven't…and now…everyone's dying, Ichigo! I have to stop it with the Mew Aqua! Please! Come with me!" Kisshu was on the brink of tears and his voice was starting to crack.

"Kisshu, I can't stop your planet dying. We're enemies. I can't come with you. I can't love you."

"Can't…or won't, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked away.

"You're the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. You have the Mew Aqua. You can save my _home_! Please, I don't want my family to die." He hugged her tightly, crying like a six-year-old who had hurt himself. Ichigo sighed. What choice was there really? She had vowed to protect everyone, so would she keep to that promise or leave a planet to die? And it hurt her to see Kisshu like this, liking him that little bit wasn't helping either.

"Yes…" Kisshu looked at the strawberry-haired girl. His tears had ceased.

"I will go with you…if you can prove that you really love me." He stared, confused.

"How?" the word escaped his lips.

"You take me to see Aoyama-kun before we leave." Kisshu took her hand in his, with the other hand, he wiped away the water that had poured away from his eyes. He replied, bowing:

"Of course." Ichigo smiled sweetly. She knew she was doing the right thing. Kisshu got up and teleported them both to the park, where Ichigo was to meet with Masaya. The black-haired boy caught sight of Ichigo.

"Ah! Ichigo! I was about to call you. You're later than…" then he saw Kisshu and his smile faltered.

"Aoyama-kun, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the best girlfriend, and I'm always getting myself into trouble, but when you found out I was a Mew Mew, things got a little bit easier. I swore that I would protect everyone. Even if that meant aliens, who are trying to destroy us. Kisshu has asked me to come with him and save his planet, but I won't be coming back. The only thing I can't protect is our relationship, Aoyama-kun." she started crying, but tried to finish.

"I can't let people die, because of a crush. I'm sorry, Aoyama-kun."

"It's OK, Ichigo. I understand. Goodbye." he walked away without another word. Ichigo remembered the chocolate she had made for Masaya. She rummaged through her bag, eventually finding them and handed them to Kisshu.

"You may as well have them." Kisshu took it and smiled.

"Thanks." he opened it and took one into his mouth.

"Yummy! They're delicious, Ichigo!" he grinned.

"Thank you, Kisshu."

"Anywhere else, Kitten?" he stuffed the box into his pocket.

"No, Aoyama will tell everyone at the café. Then the others will tell my parents a story that they'll believe. Except…"

"Except…what?"

"The Mew Aqua's in my room!" Kisshu took her hand and teleported again, this time to Ichigo's bedroom. She quickly ran over to her drawers and pulled out the top one, grabbing a little bottle, full of Mew Aqua, then shut it again.

"Quick! Let's go, before…"

"Ichigo! Are you home?" she heard her mother call and her eyes widened.

"Teleport!" Kisshu pulled her to him and teleported swiftly.

"I'm coming in!" Momomiya Sakura opened her daughter's door to see nothing.

"Hmmm. I'm sure I heard her. I must be getting to my old age!" she closed the door and went back to the daily chores.

~xo~ox~

The only words you could describe Kisshu's home planet as was: a frozen wasteland. There were blizzards, storms and a huge hole in the ground. Ichigo clung to Kisshu because of the cold.

"Everyone should be in there." Kisshu had a serious but worried look on his face as he led Ichigo through the hole.

There had to be hundreds of Cyniclonn families down there, lots of kids, crying or dying. Kisshu scoped the area for his family and spotted them in seconds. He ran, dragging Ichigo with him until he stopped and embraced his mother in a tight hug. She was tall and looked very young. Her eyes a rose-pink colour and her hair was forest-green, tied in two pigtails down to her waist.

"Kish!" two very young girls hugged their brother's legs, because of height issues. Their hair jet-black in a plait to their elbows and their eyes pink like their mother's. They were obviously twins. The children's mother looked at her son, who was crying a fresh batch of salty tears.

"Mother! I missed you so much!" she smiled.

"As did I, Kisshu. Who is this girl?" she asked, noticing Ichigo.

"My name is Ichigo, Miss." she smiled sweetly.

"She is the leader of the Mew Mews from Earth, Mother." his tears fading.

"Did you get my problem, Kisshu?"

"What problem?"

"Falling in love with the wrong person?"

"I guess so." he sweat dropped, his tears gone.

"Why is she here?"

"To help this planet. She has a rare substance called Mew Aqua which will save this planet!"

"Ichigo, can you really do that?"

"That's what I brought her here for!"

"Then, I thank you for coming, Miss Ichigo." Ichigo smiled at her as a reply. Kisshu then took her outside and held her close to him to keep her warm. Ichigo opened the bottle of Mew Aqua and spread it everywhere. Quickly, trees, grass, roads and flowers started to grow. The blizzard was replaced by a sunny, blue sky and clouds.

A paradise.

"Soon, everything will be back to normal. All because of you, Ichigo." All of the Cyniclonns came out and the miracle. The twins ran up to their brother and tackled him to the ground.

"Kana! Hana! Get off of me!" Kisshu protested while Ichigo laughed. The little girls freed their brother and giggled.

"Can we go on your shoulders, Kish?"

"Please, Kish?" The twins put on their best 'puppy eyes' with a pout to match.

"Oh, OK." Kisshu sighed, but smiled. Kana and Hana teleported onto his shoulders and Kisshu started to run around with them. In a series of ripples, Kisshu's mother appeared.

"Ichigo, my name is Yume, by the way. Although, Kisshu inherits some of my bad habits, I want you to see past that. I can read minds, you know? I can tell you right now, that he is thinking of you. And I can also tell you that you're thinking: 'What a loud of rubbish!'" Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at her accuracy.

"His father died when Kisshu was very young. Most of his influences are from me. But he's fifteen. He needs a little more than his sisters and me. And the best thing I can see, is you, Ichigo."

'Poor Kisshu…I can say he's not really a bad guy…Masaya won't take me back…he does tell me all the time that he loves me…but will the Mew Mews and my parents and Shirogane and Akasaka say…it's not their choice, Ichigo! It's your's!' Yume smiled as she read Ichigo's mind.

"Kana! Hana! Come with me a moment!" the little twins disappeared with their mother. Kisshu and Ichigo were alone together.

"Mother was reading your mind. I could see it. What were you thinking about?"

"Kisshu…answer me straightly. Do you honestly and truly love me?"

"Yes." his face was totally serious. Ichigo gazed into his sun-like eyes. No sign of lying.

"You do deserve something for everything…I guess it could work!" she smiled sweetly. Kisshu swooped over and kissed Ichigo on her strawberry-coloured lips, while she wasn't looking, his eyes closed. Though this kiss was by far different than the others he stole. She was kissing back, it was deep and passionate. Ichigo's arms were snaked around Kisshu's neck and his hands were positioned on her waist and he pulled her closer to him. There was a lot of tongue-tying, both of them battling for dominance and it lasted a while, until they broke for air.

When they broke, Ichigo was blushing so red, she could have blended in with tomatoes. And, of course, Kisshu was smirking.

"Something tells me you liked that, Koneko-chan."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she grinned.

"Are you glad you came with me now?"

"I'm very glad, Kisshu." she smiled. They embraced while Kisshu thought to himself:

'"I'll take you away to paradise." What a line to win her over with!'

* * *

Me: I love the ending! ^^

Lettuce: Me too! ^^

Ichigo (pops out of no where): I DIDN'T! D:

Me: Suck it up, Strawbs! All the KxI fans who read this love it! I hope… ^^'

Ichigo: Don't call me Strawbs! D:

Me (whispers to Lettuce): I think it's one of _those _days. Don't you agree, Lettuce? :D

Lettuce: ^^'

Ichigo: HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?!

Me: While I sort out Ichi here, I just want to say, good luck to everyone else in this contest and thanks for letting me enter, BroadwayObsessedGirl54! May the best author win! :D

Ichigo: DON'T CALL ME ICHI!!!!!!!!!!

Me: -runs for it-


End file.
